Movement disorders are often caused by chronic neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's Disease (“PD”) and Essential Tremor (“ET”). Both of these conditions are currently incurable and cause unintentional muscle movements or human tremors—uncontrollable rhythmic oscillatory movements of the human body. In many cases human tremors can be severe enough to cause a significant degradation in quality of life, interfering with daily activities/tasks such as eating, drinking, or writing.
Currently, persons with chronic neurodegenerative diseases are typically medicated with drugs that vary in effectiveness. The alternative to pharmacological treatment is brain surgery, such as deep brain stimulation (DBS) surgery. Similar to pharmacological treatments, DBS surgery varies in its effectiveness while being invasive and dangerous. Both forms of treatment are therefore non-optimal for treating persons with chronic neurodegenerative diseases, especially with respect to performing daily activities.